Stress Reliever
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: At the end of a stressful day, Kuroko seeks Akashi's attention. Warning: Sex. Written for Day 5 of AkaKuro Week 2015


Disclaimer: I do not own Akashi Seijuuro or Kuroko Tetsuya

So this is my entry for Day 5. Sorry it's a little late! I'm running around trying to get everything packed and ready for Anime St. Louis, so my life is a little crazy. I may post Day 6 and 7 tomorrow, about an hour apart.

* * *

Despite the fact that they had been in an official relationship for nearly a year, a call from Tetsuya was still a surprise. The blue-haired Seirin student rarely gave phones calls, let alone to his former captain-turned-boyfriend.

So as Akashi began to wrap up his business for the evening, a call from Tetsuya was the last thing that he had expected.

"_Akashi-kun."_

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, eyes narrowing at the sound of the pouring rain in the background.

"_I'm coming over. Please make sure that we will be alone."_ Kuroko's tired voice requested. Akashi frowned at the strained voice of his boyfriend. That was very unusual.

"Do I need to send someone to get you?" He asked, spinning his chair around to his computer to message his head of security.

"_No. I am almost to the train station."_

"Ah. I will leave the door unlocked, Tetsuya. Do you need me to have anything ready for you?" He asked, concerned at the frustrated growls Tetsuya was making.

"_No, Akashi-kun. I just need you."_ He insisted. Akashi's frown deepened at the earnest whisper. As flattering as that was, his Tetsuya was an independent creature. This type of affection was a sign that something was very, very wrong.

"I will see you shortly, Tetsuya." He ordered, sending out another message to his security chief, requesting that someone be at the station to escourt Tetsuya to his home.

"_Hai, Akashi-kun. I am getting on the train now." _He said before hanging up.

* * *

Akashi leaned back in his chair, noting the confirmation emails briefly.

Something had happened. Tetsuya was rarely upset, let alone distressed.

Blood might need to be shed, after Tetsuya was asleep.

With that thought in mind, he sent a message to Shintaro, letting him know that his services might be required later in the evening.

Akashi was scanning one of his emails when he heard the door to his apartment open. Taking a final sip of his tea, Akashi rose from his chair and made his way in to the front of his apartment. Tetsuya was slipping off his shoes, soaking wet. Akashi tsked at the lack of jacket, making a mental note to reprimand Tetsuya later.

"Would you like a towel?" He asked, crossing his arms. Tetsuya straightened up and looked at him. Akashi's eyes widened at the wild look in his blue eyes.

"That is unnecessary, Akashi-kun." He murmured softly. The blue haired male approached the older male, a determined look on his face. Akashi was taken aback by the fierce, open-mouth kiss that was placed on him, and he wound his arms around Tetsuya's waist.

"Make me forget." Tetsuya requested softly before diving back into the warmth of Akashi's mouth. The red head nodded, tasting the sweet rain water on Tetsuya's lips before pulling back and taking his hand.

"We are alone for the next 48 hours." He promised as the two made their way to his bedroom. Tetsuya nodded, squeezing his hand in thanks.

After the bedroom door was shut, Akashi found himself being shoved on to the bed. Tetsuya fell on him, reconnecting their mouths, his usually timid tongue slipping in his urgently. Akashi's hands slid down to his ass, squeezing as he quickly took dominance of the kiss. Tetsuya quickly gave in, his tongue curling sweetly around Akashi's as his hands rose to grip his lover's shoulders.

"Ah!" Tetsuya gasped softly when Akashi pressed their hips together, shifting a bit to awaken their cocks. Tetsuya responded by thrusting in to him, breaking away from his mouth and offering his neck. Akashi latched on eagerly, quickly working in nips and sucks on that pale, innocent stretch of flesh.

"Mark me." Tetsuya requested, still lazily rubbing their hips together even as he grabbed on to Akashi's hands and shoved them up under his shirt. Akashi didn't hesitate as he bit underneath Tetsuya's ear, a wide, proud smirk giving his mouth pause briefly at the pleased moan Tetsuya let out. When it blossomed red a minute later, he attached his mouth to it, licking at the sensitive bruise even as he sucked, making it larger.

The hand under Tetsuya's shirt was tugging at his boyfriend's erect nipples, already sensitive by the cold rain water. He gave a firm tug before pressing the flat of his thumb down on it, rubbing firmly. He released it, giving a dark chuckle at the pleased hiss Tetsuya let out as the sensitive bud touched his wet shirt, and moved on to the other.

Tetsuya connected their mouths again, his thrusts getting sloppy as his erection became prominent. A shiver from that small body gave Akashi pause and he removed his hand and mouth. Before Kuroko could question it, he quickly yanked open Kuroko's shirt. His boyfriend caught on and stood up, slipping off the shirt as Akashi began to work on his belt. After it and his pants were disposed of, Kuroko tugged down his boxers, groaning as Akashi's warm hand grasped is cock. He thrust against the grip, throwing his head back as his hands tugged on his nipples.

Akashi's eyes darkened at the sight and he sat up as well, pressing his mouth against Kuroko's hand. His tongue darted towards one of the nipples, causing a moan to escape from Kuroko's mouth as his hand set a slow pace on his cock.

"No, more." Kuroko managed to get out, opening his eyes to meet Akashi's as he slipped a hand down to wrap around his cock as well. At the quick pace he set, Akashi was surprised. He let go of his boyfriend's cock and quickly grasped Kuroko's hips, spinning him around and on to the mattress. Kuroko moaned as he continued to jerk his cock and tug at his nipples, his eyes squeezed shut. Akashi smirked at the sight and slid a hand into his pants pocket, where he had stashed a small bottle of lube just in case it turned out like this.

Whatever Kuroko's issue about the day had been could obviously be fixed with a good fuck. He quickly lubed up two fingers, sliding in the first one.

"Seijuuro-kun." Tetsuya moaned, arching his back to help the finger go in at a better angle. Akashi rewarded him by curling his finger and adding another. Another moan was released as he began to pump those fingers in and out of his tight entrance, and he did his best to try and pump his cock and thrust against those fingers.

The sound of Akashi's zipper had his eyes snapping open, and he watched as his boyfriend shoved down his pants and boxers enough to free his cock. As Akashi pumped his own erection, Kuroko watched, aroused at the sight of that cock that he loved so much. A third finger was added, causing his eyes to fall shut once more. He released his cock and grabbed Akashi's, tugging it closer to his entrance. He raised his legs, placing them on Akashi's shoulders, grateful for the satin shirt that Akashi was wearing.

"Now, Seijuuro-kun." He requested, never ordered. Akashi tugged his hips closer to his cock before carefully thrusting in. Kuroko clamped down on his cock, eyes rolling at the feeling of being full. He let go and raised his hands, wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck. His boyfriend pulled out, leaning down to connect their mouths before sinking back in.

As soon as their tongues met, the frantic fuck that Kuroko had set out to get began. Akashi set a deep, fast pace that had Kuroko moaning and thrusting back into him. Akashi's hand slid under Kuroko's lower back, helping to lift his hips a bit to make the angle better _"God, yes, Seijuuro!"_ and his other gripped on to the sheets as he sank back into the heat again and again, claiming this beautiful man as his own once more.

Whoever had caused him distress would pay dearly. For now, he had to fix his boyfriend's mental state by giving him what he needed most. A sharp shout of his name had Akashi smirking widely and he began to thrust against that spot again and again, loving the calls of his name from his mate's kiss-swollen lips. Kuroko's arms around his neck tightened, tugging him in close for a kiss as their hips smacked together, the sound ringing in the room.

"Fuck, Tetsuya." He managed to get out when his boyfriend's nails dug in to his back and his thrusts got frantic. "Touch yourself." He ordered, eyes snapping open to watch. Kuroko pressed his head in to the mattress, chanting variations of his name, as one of his hands did as was ordered and wrapped around his cock, quickly matching the pace.

"Close." The soft murmur came a few seconds later, and as if to prove it, Kuroko began to thrust onto Akashi's cock, picking up their pace. Akashi groaned as he resting his forehead on Kuroko's chest, watching as that delicate hand jerked his cock. It rose and fell too gracefully, knew how to twist and tug at all the right places. The nest of blue curls occasionally blocked his show, but Akashi quickly got over it because the tip of Kuroko's cock would graze his stomach, staining his shirt with the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock.

"Come for me, Tetsuya." Akashi ordered as he felt his orgasm approaching, the slick heat in his stomach coiling tight as white began to dance along the outer edges of his vision. Tetsuya's pace increased again, causing the sounds of slick skin to become more pronounced as he gave a tug to Akashi's hair with his teeth.

As their mouths came together again, Akashi's tongue matching his cock's thrusts, Kuroko's orgasm soon followed.

"Seijuuro-kun!" He moaned loudly, arching into his boyfriend as his senses were taken over by his boyfriend; his taste on his tongue, his touch in his ass, his hisses and groaned in his ear, dichromatic eyes locked with his, and the smell of his favorite cologne and deodorant mixing with his unique smell that was all his alone.

Akashi came shortly after Kuroko's come stained his shirt and Kuroko's chest as his boyfriend kept their kiss going and his hands dug into his back again.

"Tetsuya." Akashi grunted out, spilling his seed into the blue-eyed male. Kuroko slipped his legs of off Akashi's shoulders, settling on his waist instead, and tugged his boyfriend down on top of him, kissing his gratitude. Akashi followed easily, sated by the fuck they had had and satisfied that Tetsuya was no longer tense.

Of course he could fix that. Tetsuya was his. His to fix and take care of, no matter what. Another shiver had Akashi pulling away slightly to frown at his boyfriend.

"You should have worn your jacket or grabbed an umbrella." He chastised before sitting up. He helped Kuroko stand before guiding him in to his adjoined bathroom and starting up his shower. Kuroko shrugged as he examined the hickeys, pleased by the ones on his neck and beneath his shoulder, but touching the one on his chest in a bit of confusion. When had Akashi put that one on him? The redhead joined him minutes later, wrapping his arms around his waist as he kissed his shoulder.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." He murmured, turning to place a kiss on his lips before stepping in to the warm shower. Akashi followed shortly, shutting the door and incasing them with the steam.

"Anytime, Tetsuya. You will explain after this shower." He added, reaching for the soap as Kuroko wiped off the semen on his stomach, watching it swirl in to the drain with mild fascination.

"May I have dinner first? I forgot breakfast and lunch wasn't pleasant." He winced at the memory. Akashi's expression softened and he nodded, continuing with his washing.

"Of course you can, Tetsuya. Would you like homemade or take out?" Kuroko turned to him, winding his arms around his soapy waist.

"Will you take me out to dinner, please?" He asked, a pout on his lips. It was unnecessary, really. Tetsuya never let him spoil him. Willingly, that is. His concern, and rage, growing, Akashi nodded and slid the bar of soap in his hands over Kuroko's back.

"Yes. Think of what you want as we get cleaned up." He said gently, accepting the sweet kiss Kuroko gave him. As they continued their shower, both were thinking of the evening to come, even if they were in separate mindsets.

For Akashi, it was concern. He was worried about his boyfriend, and prepared to do anything to help him or get revenge for him.

For Kuroko, he was hoping to use his boyfriend as a way to forget his problem. He felt very guilty for it, but he really needed this.

Hopefully Akashi could forgive him. With that thought, he leaned up and connected their lips again, taking the soap from Akashi.

* * *

After dinner had been had, even a vanilla milkshake on the way home was allowed (and worth it, by the way that Tetsuya had glowed as he drank it), the two were curled up on Akashi's couch, watching the news. Tetsuya's phone was sitting on the table in front of them, turned off. As Tetsuya snuggled against him, an arm around his waist as his head rested against his shoulder and Akashi's arm was wrapped around his shoulders, the red-head recalled Tetsuya's day from hell.

It had basically been one of those 'if it can go wrong, it will' type of days. Between his constant tardiness to an argument between the entirety of the Seirin Basketball Team coupled with people constantly stepping on him or bumping in to him and the awful grade that he had got on his math midterm, his boyfriend had needed to just let go.

It had been a bad day for the poor boy.

"Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked softly. Akashi's hand rose to comb through his blue hair, and he pressed a kiss to his forehead in answer. "Thank you for taking care of me tonight. I love you." He said, his blue eyes warm with affection as he offered a smile. Akashi returned it with a small smirk and he tugged him closer.

"Anytime, my Tetsuya. Are you staying with me tomorrow as well?" He asked. Tetsuya bit his lip as he thought about it before nodding.

"If that's okay. I just…I need to get away from everyone." He said, a bittersweet smile coming on to his face. Akashi nodded empathetically, still planning his revenge.

"Of course, Tetsuya. I shall email your school and let them know that you are visiting Rakuzen tomorrow." He said, turning off the TV as the news finished its last story. Yawning widely, Kuroko rose from the couch, stretching a bit as he rubbed his eyes.

It was utterly adorable.

"Let's go to bed, Tetsuya." He insisted, taking his boyfriend's hand as he slipped out his phone and informed his secretary (also known as Shintaro) of the plans for tomorrow.

"Wish Midorima-kun a good night for me?" Kuroko asked as he kicked off his borrowed pair of sweats. Akashi added that to the end of his message and closed his phone slipping in to his bed. Kuroko turned off the lamp before joining him, slipping into the protective arms that had always supported him. No matter what their differences were, not matter how mad he was at Akashi or vice versa, he could always call the red head if need be, no questions asked. He snuggled in close, pressing his nose in the hollow of Akashi's throat, content to remain like that for the rest of the night.

"Sleep, Tetsuya." Akashi ordered, adjusting his grip on Kuroko. As if they were magic words, the blue haired male closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Seeing the dark circles under the eyes that Akashi loved so much was a very difficult thing for Akashi. He was beyond furious with Seirin. This is why his defiant little Tetsuya should have went with him to Rakuzan. He would have been safe and cared for.

However, that was tomorrow's problem. Tonight, he needed rest. He always slept better with his Tetsuya close by. And so, finally, the red-head closed his tired, heterochromatic eyes and let reality slip away.

* * *

**A/N:** This was actually the first sex scene I had ever written for the two of them. I have very mixed feelings about it, and still do.

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
